


Fic: Angels on Bare Skin

by Water_Nix



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_Nix/pseuds/Water_Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine clean up after the events in 3x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Angels on Bare Skin

My first time writing this pairing and of course it's porn. Well, fluff-porn.

~*~

Kurt slides into the shower a moment after Blaine, the door suctioning closed behind him. He has a small tub of something clutched in his hand and for one exciting moment Blaine thinks it's some sort of fancy lube and he must be ready for round two. But the container is clear and he sees that whatever is inside looks nothing at all like lube.

“Let me wash your face,” Kurt says, holding out the not-lube and smiling so brightly that Blaine can't be even the slightest bit disappointed that it's not time for round two. He can't be disappointed by anything when Kurt is looking at him like that. Especially not when Kurt is naked.

“You brought stuff from home?”

Kurt shrugs, looking self-conscious. “It's something new I've been trying. It's vegan stuff Rachel turned me on to actually. Shocking, I know.”

Blaine laughs. “Let me have it then,” he says, closing his eyes and tilting his face in Kurt's direction.

“You just take a little like this.” Kurt nudges Blaine to make him open his eyes and shows him a pea-sized clump of beige stuff and Blaine nods. “And then you rub it around into a paste with a tiny bit of water. Then rub it into your skin in circular motions like so.” Blaine closes his eyes at the relaxing feel of Kurt gently massaging the cool paste into his skin. He signs contentedly until he tastes something gross.

“Is this lavender?” he asks Kurt, staring at the small purplish looking thing he'd just fished out of his mouth.

“Yes,” Kurt answers. “It's good for your skin.”

Blaine starts to giggle at the absurdity of it all. His boyfriend is in his shower washing his face. After they just had sex for the first time. It's something so normal and domestic and he loves it. He loves it more than he thinks he could ever manage to express.

“Are you laughing at me?” Kurt asks, eyes tight.

“Nope,” Blaine says with a grin.

Kurt hums in disbelief and begins to rub more lavenderized gunk into Blaine's neck.

“Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“We just had sex.”

“I know. I was there.”

“We just had sex and now we're in the shower. Together. Having a shower. Nothing to see here. Just my boyfriend washing my face with some sort of goop with bits of flowers in it--”

“It's a natural exfoliant! Stop making fun of me! You'll be begging me for more once you see how soft it makes your skin.”

“Kurt?”

“What?” Kurt snaps.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Idiot.”

Blaine leans in for a kiss only to be pushed back. “No! I just exfoliated yesterday! You'll ruin my routine. It's bad for skin as fair as mine to over-exfoliate.” Blaine whines and sticks a lip out and Kurt can't help but grin at how ridiculous a picture he makes with chunks of exfoliant and lavender petals all over his face. “Rinse first,” Kurt says, turning him gently into the water's spray. “Kiss later.”

Blaine feels Kurt's long fingers massaging shampoo into his hair as he rinses the product off his face. He presses back into the touch, humming softly. “Feels good.”

And then there are lips on his shoulders planting warm sucking kisses all over and Kurt's perfect hands leave his hair and gently turn him around, coaxing his head back into the water. Blaine's eyes are still closed, revelling in the sensations as Kurt runs his fingers through his curls once more, ridding him of the shampoo. He feels Kurt nosing along the line of his throat, his lips following after, and then his tongue. Blaine is hard again. God, _so hard_. Satisfied that Blaine's hair is free of suds, Kurt's hands drift down the back of his neck, over his shoulders, down his arms. He grips Blaine by the biceps and pulls him in, pressing their bodies together as he licks up over his chin and into his mouth.

“Kurt,” Blaine moans, his own hands roving over Kurt's slick skin, trying to pull him closer. But they are pressed together as it is, Kurt's leg firm between Blaine's as they grind against each other. “Closer,” Blaine hears himself say; his voice sounds strange, so needy. Kurt's hands slide farther down, cupping the cheeks of Blaine's ass and lifting him slightly, resting his weight on the leg Kurt has pressed snugly between Blaine's thighs. He can feel Kurt's cock, rigid against his stomach and he wants it everywhere. On him and in him and _God_.

“Kurt,” he manages. “Wanna taste you. Fuck, want you in my mouth, _please_.”

Kurt pulls back a little staring at him with wide, gorgeous eyes. He nods once, his head tilted to the side, questioning. Blaine slides to his knees, groaning as his cock rubs down the length of Kurt's long leg.

Kurt's fingers card through Blaine's hair as he presses open-mouthed kisses all over Kurt's thighs, Kurt gasping as Blaine's nose nudges against his cock. Blaine runs his tongue over the head, tonguing at the slit, just tasting and feeling the softness of the velvety skin.

“Blaine,” Kurt says, his hand tightening minutely in his hair. “Don't get any on your face, okay? I just exfoliated it.”

Blaine bursts out laughing. “That's where your mind goes? Really? I'm about to put your dick in my mouth and you're worried about me getting your jizz on my face because it might mess up the exfoliation?”

“Don't use that word!”

“What? Jizz?”

“It sounds so... infantile. Like something _Puck_ would say.”

“So what would be better? Ejaculate? Semen?”

“Ugh, clinical. I don't know! Just like... come or something.”

“You're blushing! Why are you being so shy? You're adorable.”

“Oh my God, Blaine! Would you shut up and suck my dick!”

Blaine presses his lips to Kurt's navel, his laughter tickling and causing Kurt to flinch. “This is so romantic,” Blaine says with a smile as he slides Kurt's cock between his lips. Kurt gasps at the sensation, hand shooting out to rest against the tiled wall for support. His knees already feel weak and it's only been a moment. Blaine has just begun running his tongue firmly up and down the underside when he pulls off with an extremely pornographic sound .“Just so we're clear,” he says with an evil smile at Kurt's frustrated groan. “If you hadn't just exfoliated my face, would it be okay?”

Kurt opens his eyes and glances down. Blaine is gazing at him, his own eyes dark with lust as he licks droplets of the shower spray from his plump lips. “What? For me to... _On your face?_ Jesus, Blaine.” Blaine raises his eyebrows at Kurt's non-answer and stays where he is, one hand gripped tightly around Kurt's left hip and the other loosely stroking his cock. Blaine licks his lips again and Kurt stifles a moan. The images the very idea conjures in his mind – he doesn't want to admit how hot they make him. But Blaine is licking those goddamn sinful lips again, stroking up and down, up and down, his fist too loosely clenched to be effective, and he's challenging Kurt with his raised brows. He wants Kurt to say yes, he can tell Blaine wants it. And why shouldn't he? It's only the truth. “Yes, alright?”

The corners of Blaine's lips turn up and he leans forward, nuzzling against Kurt's stomach and tonguing lightly at the head of his cock. “Mmmm, goody,” he says. “Next time.” And he takes Kurt's entire cock into his mouth in one go.

“ _Fuck_ yes.”

“Uh-huh,” Blaine mumbles around Kurt's cock. He stares up at Kurt – wrecked and holding himself upright with one arm, his hand braced for dear life against the slippery tiles of the shower wall. He's panting now, gnawing on his bottom lip as Blaine speeds up, taking him as deep as possible, the head of Kurt's cock hitting the back of his throat. He swallows the saliva pooling in his cheeks and sucks as hard as he can. Kurt throws his head back and whines. It's the most beautiful sound that Blaine has ever heard. Earlier Kurt had been holding back, worried to hurt Blaine, thrusting slowly and carefully into his body, but now he looks wild and debauched and Blaine thinks he could come from the sight alone, let alone the high whining gasps that have begun to fall from Kurt's red lips, his pale chest heaving, his legs beginning to shake. Blaine takes him as deep as he can once more, his cheeks hollowing out with the force of the suction.

“Blaine, oh _God_ ,” Kurt pants. “Gonna come. Oh God, _Blaine_.” Blaine hums around Kurt's cock, speeding up now, holding Kurt's hips in a vice grip as he works his mouth up and down.

“You don't have – _Oh fuck!_ ” And Kurt is shaking apart, his hips jerking forward uncontrollably as his come spurts hot and wet into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine slides one hand down Kurt's leg from his hip and grips his own cock, stroking once, twice and he's coming, watching as Kurt slowly comes back to himself above him. Kurt pulls him gently to his feet and rinses his hand under the shower spray. “You didn't have to do that you know,” he says quietly, his voice hoarse.

“Swallow your jizz?”

Kurt makes an irritated sound and slaps Blaine on the ass, the smack echoing in the enclosed space.

“Oh, I think I may have liked that,” Blaine says, nuzzling into Kurt's neck with a laugh.

Kurt tries his damnedest to sound annoyed but ends up giggling along with him. “How are you so good at that?”

“I practise on bananas.”

And Kurt is full-on laughing now, quaking against Blaine as the water begins to turn frigid behind them.

 


End file.
